


Beautiful Feeling

by AlixxBlack



Series: Holidays with Merthur [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, F/M, Gen, M/M, Song fic, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, awkward boys, beautiful feeling, merthur fluff, slash fic, wedding fic, what did I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: (Day6 in January, Piece #4)They're supposed to be saying their vows but nothing is happening. Gwen can't let that continue.





	Beautiful Feeling

_“Shivers go down my body,_

_I’m so happy that I’m shedding tears…”_

“Beautiful Feeling”

Day6

 

 

 

 

Gwen looks from Arthur to Merlin and back again. Gaius has announced that the grooms would read their own vows, which was what they had planned on doing form the beginning, but neither one of them are doing anything. Arthur is trembling so visibly that she’s almost convinced there’s an earthquake only where he’s standing.

 

As for Merlin, he’s literally a waterfall of tears. They both have smiles; they’re both gawking at each other with undeniable joy. It’s just that neither one of them are saying their vows. Fortunately, Gwen helped Arthur with his, so she coughs – several times.

 

“You – are – my – definition – of – perfect,” she gets out, though not nearly as coyly as she would’ve hoped.

 

Arthur turns his head to look at Gwen squirming in her seat, trying her best to indicate that he needs to get his vows out and _read_ them. By the time he understands her, though, everyone in attendance is staring at her. “Sorry,” she mutters before pushing herself back in her seat.

 

“That was embarrassing,” Morgana declares from behind her, a tiny laugh in her voice. Gwen and Merlin had both rather hoped Morgana would show up for the ceremony, but she made a show of her appearance. She even brought her ‘prodigy’ with her.

 

“Merlin, uh,” Arthur starts, fumbling with his free hand to get out his phone so that he can read the vows she typed up for him. It took hours to help Arthur pin down the perfect words to say in the perfect order and she had to beg him to stop using the word perfect so often, but they eventually put something together that Arthur felt was right. “You are _my_ definition of perfect…”

 

“I’m sorry I’m crying so much,” Merlin interrupts him, ending his apology with a nervous laugh.

 

“At least happy crying makes sense,” Arthur fires back. “I’m shaking all over and I’m pretty sure everyone can feel it.”

 

Lancelot decides to chime in, though, making it far less awkward for the guests. “Everyone can see it too, mate!”

 

“Let’s skip straight to ‘I do’ then?” Merlin suggests, already leaning forward to kiss his soon-to-be husband. They’re on the same page, obviously, because Arthur doesn’t hesitate. The second Merlin’s question is posed he stops shivering embraces the true love of his life.

 

Gwen relaxes at the sight of her two best friends, finally wed, and at their happiest. No two people could belong together more so than they do and something about that just makes her feel so hopeful.

 

“I used to think that would be us, you know,” Lancelot remarks quietly. They hadn’t come together but Merlin sat them together intentionally. Their flame had died out twice before, coming between her and Arthur multiple time, but Merlin insisted that there was more there to explore. He told her that ‘third times a charm’ when she saw the seating charts. Gwen hadn’t been happy about it at first.

 

But being in love is such a beautiful feeling. “Maybe it still could be.”


End file.
